Love is Not Over
by Park Myeonji
Summary: {2nd Chapter: It's Okay, It's Alright (Yoonmin)} "Setelah sekian lama berkubang dalam kesedihan akibat hubungan cintaku kandas di tengah jalan, akhirnya aku dapat menemukan kembali secercah cahaya. Dan sekarang inilah aku, siap menyongsong hari baru. Aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang baru dan menghapus segala kesedihan." / Several Bangtan pairings / Yaoi, 1st POV
1. No More

Current Chapter Title : No More

.

Current Chapter Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin

.

Pair : JiKook (Jimin x Jungkook)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Angst

.

Warning : Yaoi, 1st POV

.

Disclaimer : All the characters inside this fanfiction is definitely not mine, all I use for the sake of this story are their name only.

.

.

 _Background Music : Kim Yerim (Lim Kim) – No More_

.

~Jungkook's POV toward Jimin~

[ From : Park Jimin hyung ]

[ Kookie-ya, apakah hari ini kau sedang berada di rumah? Aku akan mengunjungimu di sana jam 11 siang, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan empat mata denganmu. Kirimi aku jawaban konfirmasimu secepat mungkin. ]

Sudah dua jam lamanya semenjak pesan singkat tersebut diterima oleh ponselku pada pukul 08:49 pagi, aku pun telah membalasnya dengan mengiyakan. Namun atensiku masih saja terpekur ke arah layar ponsel yang memaparkan sebaris tulisan tersebut.

Aneh, entah kenapa rasanya lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu dan bertengkar hebat dua minggu lalu. Mungkinkah tujuanmu bertandang ke kediamanku ialah guna menyudahi perang dingin serta status kita? Atau justru kau masih ingin mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan berbicara baik-baik dari hati ke hati?

Lalu perhatianku beralih ke penunjuk waktu yang bertengger di sudut layar ponsel. Tinggal sebelas menit lagi sebelum tibanya waktu yang kau janjikan, tapi batang hidungmu belum juga tampak di area rumahku.

Tadinya ibu jariku hendak menekan tombol nomor 3 di ponsel cukup lama untuk mengaktifkan fitur speed dial yang bisa membuatku lebih cepat menghubungimu via telepon, tapi ku urungkan karena ego serta gengsi. Padahal kau yang memiliki niat untuk menemuiku, tapi kenapa malah aku yang terkesan mengejar-ngejar?

Seakan telah tercantum dalam skenario kehidupan, terdengar deru motor yang semakin mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di luar pagar rumahku. Aku, yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, bangkit dan menggerakkan kaki menuju garasi.

Hal pertama yang menyapa iris serta retina-ku setelah gerbang terbuka ialah sesosok pria yang menunggangi satu unit sepeda motor berwarna merah-hitam. Seandainya aku tidak hafal dengan kebiasaanmu, bisa saja aku tidak dapat mengenalimu akibat hoodie jacket kelabu gelap, helm half-face dengan kaca menutupi wajah, serta masker yang kau kenakan.

"Apa aku terlambat? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu, aku baru saja selesai latihan dance." Dengan nada memohon maaf, itulah yang pertama kali kau tanyakan padaku setelah cukup lama kita saling diam. Kau memarkir kendaraanmu di dalam garasi, helm-mu juga kau lepas sebelum memasuki hunianku.

"Tidak juga, hyung malah tiba tujuh menit lebih awal daripada seharusnya." Ku tunjuk jam dinding digital dengan angka 10:53 tertera di sana. "Hyung mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh? Soda? Air mineral? Atau apa?"

"Teh saja, terima kasih."

Ku lenggangkan diri begitu saja menuju dapur demi menjalankan tugas, meninggalkanmu yang baru saja terhenyak di atas sofa ruang tamu seorang diri.

Entahlah, semakin hari aku kian merasa kalau setiap detik yang ku jalani bersamamu terasa sungguh membosankan. Bahkan pada satu titik, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat hingga bisa disandingkan dengan pergerakan siput. Padahal biasanya hal tersebut terjadi tatkala seseorang ingin agar waktu lekas berlalu tanpa terasa, dan mungkin dalam kasus ini akulah yang berdoa sembari mengharapkan agar penambahan akselerasi waktu benar-benar terjadi.

Agak lama berselang, aku pun kembali ke tempatmu berada dengan segelas es teh manis tergenggam di satu tangan dan satu karton jus mangga di tangan yang lain. Satu alismu berkerut begitu minuman yang terakhir ku sebutkan tersaji di atas meja untuk diriku sendiri.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanyamu heran.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kebetulan saja jus itu ada di dalam kulkas. Entahlah siapa yang membelinya, mungkin ibu atau hyung-ku."

"Memangnya mereka sedang tidak ada di sini sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi kepalaku bergeleng. "Hyung sedang berada di kampus, kalau ibu bekerja di kantor. Mereka baru akan kembali malam ini, seperti biasa."

Mungkin karena tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa atas jawabanku yang datar dan tak bersemangat, kau hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai reaksi.

Tatkala indera penglihatanmu menatap inderaku dengan dalam seperti sekarang, tidak lagi ku rasakan emosi apapun. Bahkan ketika kau gamit tanganku hingga jemari kita saling bertautan, tidak ku temukan antusiasme atau kegrogian yang membuncah.

Kemana adrenalin yang dahulu sempat memacu jantungku untuk berdetak lebih cepat? Begitu pula dengan situasi tersendatnya intuisi yang pernah membuat nyali ciut serta lidah kelu tak menelurkan satu kata pun?

Tidak ada lagi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam dadaku dan membuat segala beban menjadi ringan, tidak ku rasakan lagi panas yang seakan menjalar ke seluruh penjuru wajah. Tanpa ku sadari semua telah lenyap, sama mendadaknya seperti saat pertama kali aku mulai mencintaimu dahulu.

"Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ujian praktekmu sudah selesai?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau hyung sendiri? Bagaimana dengan persiapan kompetisi dance-nya?"

"Lancar-lancar saja, sejauh ini belum ada hambatan apa-apa."

Kita menanyakan kabar satu sama lain bukan karena memang ingin mengetahuinya, melainkan karena sudah menjadi kewajiban yang terasa mengekang. Bak rutinitas sehari-hari nan membosankan, syaraf kita berulang kali menekan Ctrl+C dan Ctrl+V guna mengaplikasikan senyum penuh dusta serta segala pengulangan lain yang tiada berguna.

Terdengar pahit dan menyedihkan memang, aku sendiri mengakui itu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kita perbuat? Diri ini telah diliputi kemuakan yang teramat sangat, bahkan kenangan masa lalu sekalipun tak lagi sanggup menggoyahkan keputusan untuk menyudahi segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kookie-ya."

Rasanya ingin sekali aku muntah di hadapanmu, atau mencaci-maki dirimu, atau minimal melepaskan genggaman tangan kita lalu mendengus keras-keras.

Palsu, semua itu hanyalah dustamu saja. Kalimat rekaan yang telah kau rangkai sedemikian rupa agar aku luluh saat mendengarnya, supaya aku memberimu pengampunan secara cuma-cuma atas pertengkaran kita beberapa minggu silam.

Kalau memang rindu, kenapa baru sekarang kau mencoba untuk menghubungiku? Untuk apa kau sia-siakan empat belas hari yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa komunikasi yang berarti? Atau kau sengaja menciptakan tembok tak kasat mata yang semakin memperlebar jurang perbedaan dan menghalangi kita untuk saling berinteraksi?

Kali ini tidak ku berikan respon apapun, kerlingan mata pun tidak. Curahan perhatian hanya ku berikan kepada karton jus mangga yang tengah ku tenggak isinya. Setidaknya minuman ini bisa menghilangkan dahaga, bukannya malah membuatku naik pitam seperti yang tanpa sadar tengah kau lakukan.

"Tatap aku." Dalam frekuensi lirih, untuk kesekian kalinya gendang telingaku menangkap suaramu. Entah dengan nada memohon, memerintah, atau bahkan gabungan dari keduanya. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ku turuti titahmu.

Setiap kali kita berdua bertemu pandang seperti sekarang, pasti dalam benakmu dan benakku sama-sama tengah mempertanyakan kapan momen yang tepat untuk mengakhiri jalinan kasih kita. Benar kan?

Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Jimin hyung? Inilah saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk memutuskan hubungan, kenapa harus ditunda-tunda? Tidak ku temukan lagi kejujuran dan ketulusan dari kedua belah pihak, bahkan status kita sudah terjun bebas menjadi lebih buruk daripada sekedar teman.

Pada akhirnya, apa bedanya kita berdua dengan orang-orang yang dulu tak pernah bisa kita pahami dengan nalar kita? Kini kita berpisah dengan didasari alasan yang sama seperti alasan mereka, kejemuan terhadap perseteruan tak berujung membunuh segala rasa yang pernah ada di antara kita.

"Kookie-ya, aku–"

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi berbasa-basi, hyung." Ku potong kalimatmu dengan penuh ketegasan. "Aku sudah tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari dan kau sudah mengetahui dengan jelas kira-kira apa yang akan aku katakan padamu selanjutnya sebagai jawaban dariku."

Meski ini bukan kali pertama aku bersikap ketus terhadapmu, kau tetap saja terlihat terkejut menerima perlakuan seperti itu dariku.

Dengan ragu-ragu, kau kembali melanjutkan ucapanmu. "Jadi… kau benar-benar yakin ini adalah keputusan finalmu?"

Anggukan mantap ku berikan padamu sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu…" Bimbang, kau menggantung ucapanmu selama beberapa saat. Kau seperti gentar untuk mengutarakannya, seakan kau hendak menerka bagaimana reaksiku selanjutnya. "Izinkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Boleh kan, Kookie-ya?"

Tercekat, itulah responku terhadap permintaanmu yang terkesan mendadak dan tidak terduga. Ku kira kau sama jahatnya seperti aku, sama teganya dengan kekasihmu ini. Mungkinkah selama ini persepsiku mengenai hilangnya harapan dari kedua belah pihak tidak benar adanya? Apakah ini berarti hanya aku yang berperan sebagai iblis dalam hubungan kita?

Tanpa diketahui oleh otakku, kesadaranku memerintahkan mulut ini untuk berujar, "Tentu."

Oh sialan, kenapa aku jadi ikut labil begini? Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. A tetaplah A, B tetaplah B. Kalau sikapku berubah plin-plan, bisa-bisa kau berasumsi kalau aku memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi.

Tidak, sudah cukup aku membuat diriku sendiri letih dengan segala kebohongan dan konflik kita. Makna kasih sayang telah lama terkikis dan memudar dari kamus pedomanku semenjak kita tak lagi saling ber-sinergi.

Karena aku tak kunjung mendekat ke arahmu, kaulah yang beringsut guna mempersempit jarak. Masih dalam posisi duduk di sofa, tubuhku direngkuh oleh kedua lenganmu dan ditarik semakin erat ke dalam dekapan.

Aku percaya kalau membalas pelukan perpisahan seperti ini sama saja dengan memberikan jawaban positif. Seakan aku masih belum siap merelakan perpisahan yang akan terjadi, seakan aku tidak menghendaki kau untuk beranjak pergi. Padahal bukan itu yang ku inginkan.

Itulah mengapa tanganku hanya terjuntai di sisi tubuh, terpenjara dalam pelukmu tanpa sedikit pun menggelayuti pinggang ataupun lehermu.

Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari kalau ini bukan lagi cinta, melainkan beban dan keterpaksaan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa detik ini aku masih bisa merasakan debar jantung di dadamu masih sama kencangnya seperti dahulu? Bertolak belakang dengan milikku yang kian melambat?

Mungkinkah kau… masih mencintaiku?

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah." Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menemukan jawaban dari tanda tanya besar di dalam kalbuku, kau sudah melepaskan pelukanmu dan juga nama panggilan khusus yang kau gunakan padamu selama ini. Seakan pihakmu telah menandai akhir dari kita. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, masih banyak urusan yang perlu ku selesaikan. Selamat siang."

Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tetes terakhir dari teh yang kau tandaskan, pada saat itu pula kau beranjak dari ruang tamuku lalu mengarah ke garasi. Entah kenapa punggungmu tampak begitu menyedihkan tatkala menutup pintu, seperti sedang memikul beban maha berat yang tak terlihat oleh sepasang mataku.

Apakah ini merupakan simbolisasi dari ekspedisi yang akan dilakukan hati kecilmu nan malang? Dengan rute dari sebuah akhir kelam menuju awal mula yang terang benderang namun penuh ketidakpastian?

Entahlah, aku tak lagi memiliki hak untuk memberikan tanggapan. Hanya kau seorang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri.

Seperti sengaja untuk berlambat-lambat, barulah kesadaranku menghantamku setelah kau pergi. Bahwa kini semuanya telah menjadi sejarah, menjadi kenangan. Tulisan 'tamat' telah bertengger di halaman terakhir buku tebal berisi catatan panjang perjalanan kita.

Tidak ada lagi kita, yang ada hanyalah 'kau' dan 'aku'.

Dan yang dapat aku perbuat hanyalah tertegun dalam kesunyian, jiwa ini tak lagi punya cukup hati untuk memanggil kembali dirimu yang semakin menjauh bersama deru sepeda motor.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. It's Okay, It's Alright

Current Chapter Title : It's Okay, It's Alright

.

Current Chapter Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

.

Pair : Yoonmin (Yoongi x Jimin), slight broken!Jikook (Jimin x Jungkook)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Romance

.

Warning : Yaoi, 1st POV

.

Disclaimer : All the characters inside this fanfiction is definitely not mine, all I use for the sake of this story are their name only.

* * *

 _Background Music : AOA –_ _단발머리_ _(Short Hair)_

* * *

~Jimin's POV~

Setelah sekian lama berkubang dalam kesedihan akibat hubungan cintaku dengan Jungkook kandas di tengah jalan, akhirnya aku dapat menemukan kembali secercah cahaya di ujung penantianku dalam terowongan ketidakpastian nan gelap dan kelam.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, hari ini aku hendak keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan atas ajakan seorang laki-laki yang belum lama dikenalkan oleh teman sesama dancer-ku, Jung Hoseok. Selain untuk berlatih dance, belakangan ini aku memang hanya mendekam di dalam rumah.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang menyebut acara ini sebagai kencan pertama atau first date, tapi tidak demikian halnya bagiku. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah kini memang sudah waktunya untuk berpindah ke hati yang baru, lagipula aku lebih memilih untuk mengenal seluk-beluk orang tersebut secara perlahan tapi pasti ketimbang harus kembali menelan pil kegagalan hanya karena kelewat tergesa-gesa dalam membuat keputusan.

Ini hari Sabtu, jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh lewat tiga belas menit ketika aku masih saja terpekur di depan cermin dengan belasan pasang pakaian berhamburan di seluruh penjuru kamar tidur.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya aku tidak beranjak dari aktivitas memilih pakaian yang akan ku kenakan untuk pergi bersama rapper multi-talenta yang tadi ku sebutkan.

'Haruskah aku memakai kemeja? Atau T-shirt berbalut jaket? Bagaimana dengan pemilihan warnanya? Lebih bagus gelap, terang, atau gabungan dari keduanya?' Sedari tadi hanya hal-hal semacam itu yang berlalu lalang dalam pikiranku, padahal aku sendiri yang menyatakan kalau diriku sama sekali tidak gugup serta tidak memiliki banyak persiapan guna menghadapi kencan ini.

Lidahku boleh saja mengatakan apapun soal ketidakpedulianku terhadap janji hari ini, tapi entah bagaimana segala tindakan yang ku ambil seratus delapan puluh derajat bertentangan dengan ucapanku tersebut. Lihat saja jumlah pakaian yang telah ku coba namun tidak berkenan pada akhirnya, sudah tak terhitung.

Selain itu kemarin aku baru saja mengganti gaya rambut setelah hampir setahun membiarkannya tumbuh tanpa model yang jelas. Sebenarnya rambutku hanya dipotong supaya sedikit lebih pendek serta dicat menjadi warna coklat muda, tapi tetap saja perubahan itu cukup signifikan di mataku.

Menurut mitos yang entah bagaimana dipercayai olehku, segala kesialan yang melekat pada tubuh akan ikut pergi bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rambut yang terpotong. Begitu suraiku memendek, ingatanku akan masa lalu juga ikut memudar.

Aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang baru dan menghapus segala kesedihan yang pernah aku rasakan akibat perpisahan dengan Jungkook.

.

.

Setelah nyaris tak terhitung lamanya waktu yang ku habiskan dengan sia-sia untuk bercermin hari ini, akhirnya aku pun menginjakkan kaki di taman yang terletak di tepi sungai Han tempat aku dan temanku itu berjanji untuk bertemu.

Untuk soal pakaian, keputusan finalku jatuh pada t-shirt hitam berbalut kemeja santai putih, celana denim biru, serta topi snapback berwarna senada dengan kemejaku. Kalau untuk alas kaki, sepatu olahraga Nike yang seringkali ku gunakan sehari-hari akhirnya turun tahta khusus untuk hari ini karena tergantikan oleh sneakers merah marun dengan merek Converse yang dibelikan oleh ayahku baru-baru ini.

Tapi bukannya melangkah dengan ringan, aku malah terkesan terburu-buru dan semakin menurunkan topiku ke bawah supaya orang lain tidak bisa mengenali wajahku begitu saja.

Ada dua hal yang sedikit menurunkan tingkat kepercayaan diriku. Pertama, sepatu baruku. Ini adalah hari perdananya beredar mencium aspal, keramik, rumput, serta bahan-bahan lain yang berada di bawah kakiku. Karena baru kali ini mengenakan sneakers berleher tinggi hingga menutupi mata kaki, aku belum terlalu terbiasa sampai-sampai kerap tersandung serta sedikit goyah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yang kedua yakni masalah potongan rambut baru, aku takut akan ada orang yang mengenaliku kemudian menertawakanku atau melontarkan komentar buruk, siapapun itu. Jujur saja, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengubah warna rambut menjadi selain hitam.

Tapi sebenarnya rasa minderku yang terakhir itu sedikit tidak beralasan, karena sebagian besar teman dan kenalanku berada di Busan. Meski sudah cukup lama berpindah domisili ke Seoul, tidak banyak yang ku kenal di ibukota ini. Lagipula sepertinya gaya rambutku tidak se-ekstrim anggota boyband ataupun cosplayer di Harajuku, Jepang.

Sesudah lelah melangkah, ku dudukkan diri di satu bangku taman yang belum ditempati oleh siapa-siapa. Sekarang yang perlu ku lakukan hanyalah menunggu kedatangan pria itu, dia bilang dia yang akan menghubungiku begitu tiba di taman ini.

Sembari mengayun-ayunkan kaki bak anak kecil, ku dongakkan kepala guna menatap hamparan angkasa biru yang membentang. Mega putih berarak bak segerombolan domba berbulu tebal, sang surya pun dengan angkuh memancarkan sinar seterang-terangnya.

Cuacanya bagus, begitu pula dengan suasana hatiku.

Aku sendiri belum berani mendeklarasikan kalau Jungkook sudah seratus persen lenyap dari sejarah masa laluku, tapi setidaknya aku sudah kembali kemampuan untuk berfungsi dengan normal. Setelah perjumpaan terakhirku dengannya beberapa bulan silam, aku merasa hidupku begitu hampa sampai-sampai aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Selama itu pula aku merasa seperti ada Dementor, makhluk mengerikan dari kisah Harry Potter yang dapat menghisap seluruh sisa harapan serta asa yang ku miliki. Lupa makan, lupa tidur, lupa pula dengan kegemaranku akan dance. Untung saja aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencoba mengakhiri hidup.

Dan sekarang inilah aku, Park Jimin yang siap menyongsong hari baru. Wajahku tidak lagi bengkak karena menangis berhari-hari tanpa henti, binar di sepasang bola mataku juga telah kembali bercahaya setelah sebelumnya sempat lenyap dilahap kecewa.

Lalu tanpa diduga, ponselku memekikkan dering kencang yang menandakan kalau ada telepon masuk. Dengan sigap, ku rogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil benda itu. Benar saja, nama orang itulah yang tertera di layar sebagai identitas dari oknum yang mencoba menghubungiku. Ku tekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan telepon darinya.

"Halo? Jimin-ssi?" Suara itu menyapa telingaku dari seberang telepon.

"Halo, hyung? Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja sampai di bagian barat taman, kau sendiri sudah sampai di sini atau belum?"

Dengan berpatokan pada arah matahari, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau lokasiku juga berada di sisi barat. Kemudian ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sewot, "Bahkan aku sudah tiba di taman sedari tadi. Hyung lekaslah ke sini, kebetulan aku juga sedang duduk di bagian barat taman."

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pakai baju apa? Aku tidak pintar mengenali orang di antara keramaian."

Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata atas alibi yang dibuat oleh lawan bicaraku, padahal jelas-jelas orang itu tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. "Hyung, jelas-jelas taman ini masih sepi dan belum banyak yang berdatangan. Cari saja orang dengan topi dan kemeja putih."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja di situ dan jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya percakapan telepon kami, pada saat itu jugalah indera penglihatanku mulai beraksi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman. Yang paling sering ku tangkap ialah pemandangan orang yang menggowes sepeda dengan santai, keluarga kecil yang berpiknik di atas rumput dengan beralaskan tikar, serta gerombolan anak kecil yang berlomba meluncur dengan sepatu roda.

Meskipun ini kali pertama aku bertemu secara langsung dengan temanku itu, tapi tidak sedikit pun aku merasa gugup, takut, atau was-was. Selama ini kami sudah beberapa kali berkomunikasi via akun-akun sosial media seperti Twitter, Instagram, dan KakaoTalk. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Tinggal masalah waktu sampai tiba saatnya bagiku untuk menilai apakah penampilannya yang asli terlihat lebih rupawan dibandingkan dirinya dalam jepretan foto yang beberapa kali dia kirimkan kepadaku. Malas saja kalau hasil potretnya ternyata dipengaruhi oleh efek editan, mengingat status fotografer yang juga disandang olehnya.

Tak lama berselang, ekor mataku menangkap sosok seorang pria dengan penampilan casual mulai mendekat dari kejauhan. Topi snapback hitam yang bertengger di pucuk kepalanya ikut bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan karena pemiliknya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel mutakhir keluaran terkini.

Komentar pertama yang terbersit di benak ini tak lain dan tak bukan ialah betapa putihnya warna kulit laki-laki tersebut, dia bahkan terlihat nyaris transparan saat terpapar cahaya mentari nan menyilaukan.

Bahkan tanpa disadari olehku, kedua sudut bibir ini tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan senyum dengan dibalut rasa lega bercampur senang. Tidak salah lagi, pasti akulah yang tengah dicari oleh orang itu. Dan pria itu jugalah yang aku cari sedari tadi. Ciri-cirinya begitu mirip dengan teman yang dikenalkan oleh Hoseok hyung padaku.

Dengan seringai menghiasi wajah, ku lambai-lambaikan tanganku di atas kepala sembari berseru cukup keras, "Yoongi hyung! Min Yoongi! Aku di sini!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
